My Forever
by TrueClaradee
Summary: A series of Eclare one shots. I know some things don't match up with a show, live with it. All of these are dedicated to the lovely Tiffany.
1. Authors Note

Hi Lovelies.

Okay it has beeeeen forever since I updated because I suck I know, but I do come with fluff for you guys. You know the drill about my Eclare fluff though its based off my Facebook RP but its still extremely cute or I hope so. I wrote this for Tiffany, she is my Eli on there and I hadn't written her fluff in a really long time. Anyways, this going to be a series of one shots possibly two for some, whenever they come to me. The first one is called My Forever. Well these are all for Tiffany but I hope you guys enjoy reading them anyway.

If you want more, you know what to do. Review, Review,Review.

Laff you all.

xox,

Laina


	2. My Forever

Two years had gone by incredibly quick, it felt like just yesterday that I was walking out of the school with Alli and we were fighting over my glasses. They met their death but it was also at that moment that my life changed. I admit only to myself, never to him because he would smirk that devilish smirk of his that causes me to melt, but I admit that the first time I saw him my breath was taken from me. It wasn't just his looks that got to me, it was everything some instant chemistry that I felt between us and when he said I had pretty eyes, I nearly died inside. I still get butterflies now when I think about it, but it was too soon then to know that, that one moment was the start of changing my life forever.

"Clare, are you ready? Eli's been waiting for a while now" My mom mentioned.

"Yeah, just about" I smiled softly at her and packed the last of my things in my bag.

"Alright, well you have a good day at school. Your dad will be here tonight, its my turn for the condo" She kissed the top of my head and left my room. I grabbed my bag off the desk looking once more in the mirror to make sure I looked okay before heading down the stairs.

"Hey" I smiled softly and Eli looked up at me, he looked slightly nervous and I tilted my head curiously at him. "You aren't backing out are you Goldsworthy?"

"No, of course not" He raised an eyebrow at me getting up from the couch. I gave him a funny look but decided to drop it, he would usually tell me when something important was bothering him. The car ride was really silent though, which wasn't like us and I could still feel some kind of nervous tension I was about to ask when he turned to look at me.

"We're here" he smiled softly getting out of Morty and walking around to the other side of the car opening the door for me. I smiled up at him sliding out of Morty and he shut the door behind me. I looked around the beach and grabbed my bag.

"My, my who knew Clare Edwards would ever skip a whole day of school" Eli smirked at me and I rolled my eyes gently hitting his arm.

"Shush, You were the one that looked like you were chickening out before"

" I wasn't, I was thinking..." His voice trailed off and the awkwardness was back. I sighed finding his hand I laced our finger looking up at him, "What's wrong? You can tell me".

"Nothing is wrong,honest" He gave me a sincere smiled and I only nodded but I wasn't certain that was the truth.

We walked in hand down to the beach and found the perfect spot it was slightly shaded and off to the side away, from everyone. It was almost like our own little secret spot, even if the beach wasn't that crowded today, I preferred it when we didn't have wandering eyes looking at us and our every move. Grabbing the blanket from my bag we spread it out and Eli took a seat after it was all done patting the spot in front of him. I smiled softly walking over and sitting between his leg, he wrapped me up tight in his arms. His chin rested on top of my head and I smiled leaning back against him and closing my eyes.

"Clare?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the first time we ever came to the beach together?" I grinned opening my eyes and looking up to him.

"Of course I do, it was late at night and I happened to be grounded actually" I smiled and he pulled me closer to him, even now the warmth of him holding me was always my greatest comfort.

"Do you even remember why you were grounded? I don't" he laughed softly and I nodded my head.

"Two words : Rabid. Rodent" I blushed looking down shaking my head. Eli burst into laughter nodding his head, I could feel his smirk burning a hole through the back of my head. I turned and pouted at him "Oh come on you know that was great, your mom was furious I gave you those hickeys. And then even more so when you tried to lie about it..rabid rodent" he chuckled.

"Shut up, I think she was more angry that I gave you some" I laughed softly. My mom was boiling when she saw them it took her such a long time to warm up to Eli. Even now I don't think she is completely warmed up to him, its a process she'll get there one day when she finally realizes I'm never giving him up.

"I enjoyed them, anyway I brought up the beach because I think we had been together nearly a year then and here we are back again a year later. That's what I was thinking about before" he kissed my temple and I looked up at him,smiling wide.

"You never fail to amaze me, did you know that?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well you always remember things, I thought you would've forgotten. Like when you took me back to the lake, I was sure you had forgotten all about it"

He gave me a small smile shaking his head. " Have a little faith in me Edwards, will you?"

"Never Goldsworthy" I teased and he only smirked.

"We'll see about that, I am going to dazzle you with everything I remember"

"Did you just say dazzle?" I quirked my own eyebrow trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around me.

"I remember..." He looked down at me smiling softly. "When we were here the first time and the water was freezing cold. The wind was brutal,but you looked incredibly happy to be here with me" I smiled nodding, urging him to continue. "And when we got into Morty we shared embarrassing stories, me with my costumes and you with your vibrator story" he smirked and I blushed, lightly hitting his arm.

"Violence? you promised me no more fighting Edwards" The sarcasm dripping off his tongue made me want to smack him again.

"I find hitting you to be, an _exception_"

" Fine,fine but before you rudely interrupted me with your violence..I believe I was telling you all the things I remember"

"Right, because you were going to dazzle me" I laughed and he tickled my sides gently. "Quiet Clare Bear" I giggled, pushing his hands away from my sides and he wrapped his arms back around me.

"I remember when we were at your house and we decided to make pasta, and our very first kiss" He chuckled softly and I leaned up kissing under his chin. "Me too" I whispered grabbing one of his hands, lacing our fingers together.

I closed my eyes going over the memories in my head. The first time we made pasta was nothing special just the first time we cooked together, we talked about how disgusting Tomato Vodka sauce my Mom uses is, we went with Alfredo instead. We kissed while the pasta cooked and I teased him about leaving him for a character in one of my books because he was being a jerk about something. He pouted and kissed me again so I'd have a "reason to stay" this time. I remember thinking he was the cutest thing in the world when he pouted and that night even if it wasn't a big special night, I'll never forget it.

Our very first kiss was the same day we went from just friends into something more. We had the kiss in the video sure but this was our first real kiss it happened after I was tutoring KC and Eli was jealous he came by with Adam to interrupt. This time KC was actually not using me and he really needed help, but when Eli showed up I was worried that everything was ruined. He seemed so upset that I was there with KC but after all the interruptions and coffee being spilled on our shoes by Alli and Adam it happened. We kissed, and everything was in place after that we were together and minus a few complications along the way,we are still together two years to this day.

"Do you remember our first fight?" Eli asked shaking me from my thoughts, I laughed softly nodding my head.

"Yes, you were being a jerk" I grinned.

"No, no that is not it all. Someone decided it would be a good idea to make friends with Fitzy boy for my safety " He raised an eyebrow.

"And he turned out to be a pretty decent guy" I retorted and he chuckled.

"Yeah, decent okay. Nearly stabbing me and taking you away on weekend camping trips makes him decent, alright Clare"

"Don't forget he called me Honey Bear too" I giggled and he glared at me.

"Did you have to remind me? Now I want to punch him again"

"I don't even see why, he never laid a hand on me and I'm still yours aren't I?"

"True but besides the point, I should be only one to call you cute things" He smirked.

"Possessive much?"

"Only of whats mine" He teased playing with the promise ring on my finger.

"I still hate myself for that you know" he laughed softly and I looked up at him.

"For giving me a promise ring?"

"No that, you went away to Italy and I didn't say goodbye to you" he whispered and I kissed his cheek gently.

"That was so long ago though"

"But you were so mad at me,it sucked" he laughed and I nudged him gently.

"I wasn't mad for long and you more than made it up to me when I got back home"

"Only because I gave you that" he teased.

"No, not because of the promise ring but because we spent that whole week together after wards"

"That was a good week, I must admit. Even though Adam got mad" I laughed shaking my head "Adam is always mad but he toned down a lot now that he has Fiona" I smiled thinking about Adam and Fiona they were so cute together. I've never seen Adam happier, and it was good news for us because he was less butt hurt about us being couply in front of him.

"Do you remember when you gave me mine?" he whispered in my ear and chills ran through me, damn him. I hate it when he does that, drives me crazy. I ran my fingers over the black promise ring on his hand, twisting it gently around his finger.

"Yes" I whispered back and he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you remember what we were doing just before?" He smirked and I smacked him with my other hand turning a crimson color and he laughed.

"Its so easy to aggravate you"

I pouted "It wasn't that bad,we weren't having sex or anything even close"

"I never said it was bad or that we were doing that, I just asked if you remembered" I shook my head at him, still completely flushed.

"We were reconnecting okay, that was after a really big fight" I frowned and he sighed softly.

"Yeah, I remember that too..."

"I came here with Declan you know, when we had that fight" I shrugged.

"Like on a date?" I glared shaking my head. "No I was crying over you, and our "break" thank you very much but mostly I was worried, wondering if you were okay"

"I'm never okay, without you but I've told you that countless times. I've almost lost you so many times and I can't afford to. I can't be without you Clare" My heart fluttered every time he said something like that. I squeezed his hand gently looking up at him "And I said you won't ever have to know, not again anyway. We already know me trying to get over you doesn't work"

He chuckled and I smiled softly "Ah Owen, I think I still hate him"

"Oh well he hates you too, don't worry" I grinned.

"Good to know, I hated when you were his girlfriend and not mine" He looked away sighing softly.

"Well, like I've said many times you won in the end, but I was so lost when you were gone. I made rash decisions and I still feel bad about it now"

"Hm, don't. I'm still sorry I took off like that"

"We've both made plenty of mistakes in this relationship" both of us laughed.

"I think you made the worst one though" he teased and I smacked his arm again.

"Shut up"

"If you would've listened to me though, it could've been avoided" he grinned and I laughed.

"Maybe...but I thought I was ready and we got through it didn't we?"

"Mhm, just like everything else. I was only kidding by the way"

"I know you were, and I'm over it now. I honestly overreacted to the whole thing you did everything right and it was everything any girl could of ever asked for"

"Is it still that way now?" He smirked.

"Bite me" I said rolling my eyes.

"You are the biter, but gladly" he bit the side of my neck and I blushed looking away from him. He tilted my chin up and crashed his lips over mine. It was a sweet and completely innocent kiss, he pulled away resting his forehead gently against mine. I stared into his eyes for a moment before we both shut them, I couldn't help but think of the many times we had done this before. We could lay like this forever and it was like we were talking even without knowing it, I opened my eyes moving to settle against his chest. I watched the water crashing against the shore, we both knew it was way too cold to go in even if it was a pretty day. We had learned after our many tries and fails of coming when it was chilly, we always ended up freezing.

"Does it still sound the same?" he whispered. "My heart beat, I mean"

"Yes, every time" I smiled pressing my ear gently against his heart.

"Good, I told you it would"

"See that's another thing, I thought you would've forgotten about"

"No, I remember every cheesy thing you do. Every time you do it I remember"

"Like what else?"

"Besides you hearing your name in my heart beat? Hm lets see" he smirked pulling me up a bit.

"I remember when you told me all the little things you love about me, and kissed each one" He smiled sweetly, and I blushed for the millionth time today. "And then when you compared me to that vampire" he laughed.

"Edward, oh you were jealous of him" I grinned. "You told me to marry him, I considered it not going to lie"

"Hmph" he pouted

"I'm only kidding, besides you know I get jealous too"

He smirked "Oh really? Remind me"

"Yes, like when we were broken up for that small amount of time and girls were talking to you. Or Sadie she's a good one, hate Sadie" I laughed softly.

"Sadie was creepy,no doubt about that" He laughed.

"Just a little"

"I like you jealous though, and mad its cute"

"You don't like it when I'm mad at you though"

"Well no, but when its directed at someone else" he chuckled.

"Hate you, just so much hate for you"

"Ouch Clare, that hurts"

I laughed and pecked his lips softly shaking my head. He was such a goofball, as much as Elijah was dark,mysterious and all of those other things people thought about him he was so much more too. He was this really big closest sap with a big heart, chip on his shoulder, little faith in humanity, sarcastic loud mouth that drove me insane. Not to mention he's a cocky self absorbed adorably sweet jerk and pretty much perfect for me. The best thing about that list though that he is all mine, I never once had to doubt the love he has for me. At least not at this point in time, before I doubted it all the time. I never felt like I could measure up, that I wouldn't be able to make him happy.I remember the first time I told him that too.

He held me close and told me how I was everything he could ever want and so much than that. All the little things and that I shouldn't think things like that because he felt I was the only thing that could get him through the rough times. He was all that for me too, we were honestly each others rock, I couldn't even begin to think what my life would be without him.

I felt him pull me down and we laid back on the blanket the sun was already starting to set, had we honestly been talking for that long? I cuddled up close to him nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck, he ran his finger gently through my curls. I shut my eyes sighing contently against him, I loved that we never needed to do anything extraordinary to have the perfect day together. I traced shapes across his chest delicately with my fingers and he chuckled softly "That tickles Clare" I smiled and stopped leaving my hand to rest there.

"I love you Clare, so much" he whispered kissing my hair.

"I love you too Elijah, more though" He smirked shaking his head. "Not at all, its a tie we've established this"

"Right, I forgot" I smiled kissing his neck gently and he held me tight, keeping me close so there wasn't any space between us. Our eyes stayed closed and the only sound was our breathing,which even somehow seemed to be in sync and the waves crashing against the shore.

We stayed like that for a while and eventually drifted to sleep. I was always comfortable when he was holding me, it was when I slept best. I woke a few hours later he was still fast asleep and I smiled knowing better than to wake him. He would get grumpy if you woke him up earlier than he intended but I couldn't resist cuddling closer to him and placing a soft kiss on his heart. I laid there wondering how I was this lucky, he put up with so much to stay with me. I think that's part of what made us work though, we were the most tragic excuse for a couple the world has ever seen, most people would've given up by now. He was worth it to me though, every fight, all the stupid mistakes, the kisses,the hugs, the many night together,unspoken words,everything. We were a beautiful catastrophe, if you will. I wouldn't have it any other way, no matter how many times I had been told to find better, to leave him I couldn't. We got through everything together, I would never want anyone else to wipe and kiss my tears away, hold me through the night, kiss me when I'm talking too much. No all of that had to be him, why? To put it simply because,_he's my forever_.


End file.
